Denial
by ineo
Summary: About to start their seventh year at Hogwarts, the New Marauders, consisting of James S. Potter, Ally and Frankie Longbottom, Freddy and Dom Weasley, plus Avery Jackson (oc) are determined to make it memorable. But just how do they plan to do that? And can they ever stop living in deep denial?


_**Denial - de·ni·al  
Noun.**__  
__Denial is a defence mechanism, in which a person is faced with a fact that is too uncomfortable to accept and rejects it instead, insisting that it is not true despite what may be overwhelming evidence._

**James' pov.**

'James!' Mum shouted through my bedroom door. 'Get your arse out of bed, it's mid day!'

I screamed something incomprehensible in response. I, my friends, am not some one who can be considered a morning person.

'James! Get up!' Mum pounded on my door. She would be in here tearing my precious blankets away from me if I hadn't bolted the door with seventeen magic resistant locks.

'Go away, Ginevra!' I screamed back. I fell back asleep for a full two second before I realised what I had said.

'James Sirius Potter-' Mum started screaming. She didn't stop there, but I stopped listening. I army rolled out my warm bed, and pulled open the window. There was a cold wind blowing outside. I grimaced as I slid down my drainpipe. I hate the cold. I also hate this drain pipe, but there wasn't a lot of choice when I'd left my broom in the garden. I hit the ground, and grabbed my Nimbus 3000 (I really want the Firebolt 400, but Mum said no. Hopefully Dad will be able to sway her... or even better, just buy it behind her back and never tell her, but I doubt he'd do that. He's as scared of Mum as I am.)

I kicked off on my broom, and started trying to work out whose house to go to. Which New Marauder would be both awake, and have the possibility of having cake at their house.

See, before I went to old Hoggywarts, Dad told me about his Dad (my name sake) and his own group of loveable trouble makers. So just before I started I began to work out who exactly would make up my own gang of loveable Marauders.

*instert montage music here*  
Obviously Freddy Weasley was first on the list. How could he not be? That kid blew up his own bed at age three, and his garden shed at age five. If that's not potential, I don't know what is.

Then, I thought about Alice Longbottom, or "Ally" as we call her. She's a dab hand at picking locks the muggle way, and has helped me break in to the broom-shed many a time. Also she's a metamorphmagus, which is just genrally loads of fun. So she was in.

Next, logically was Frankie Longbottom, Ally's twin. He too had a lots of tricks up his sleeves including some handy muggle ones, so he too was in. (Those Pure blood fools never expect muggle tricks! *evil laughter*)  
Next came Dom Weasley, no explanation needed there really, she's bad ass and so she was in.  
Then on the train we met Avery Jones, yeah, she's a bit of a slut, but she's our slut. And she's totally used her powers of sluttiness for good over the years to distract people and stuff like that.

So anyway, that was it. My four (five including me) New Marauders of NM's as we shorten it.

See, not only are we more spiffing than the orignials, but we also have two more people (I don't count Peter Pettigrew as a true Marauder). Boo ya!

Now to think whose house is the closest... (Uncle Ron's house is across the road, but he's too scared of Mum to him me there. Any way, he's not a NM. Ally and Frankie's house is pretty close. Just over a few hills. (We live near Ottery St. Catchpole, we had a house in Godric's hollow at some point but Dad couldn't deal with the memories every day so we moved in to Potter manor! Turns out it's only a few hills away from The Burrow (Near Xeno's house).  
Anyway back to the point where are dashing hero (Moi) is escaping the terrifying beast (Mum). With my mind made up to go to the Longbottom house, I couldn't help but wonder just what Neville (Professor L) was going to say when he sees me...in my pajamas, hair messy but still as sexy as ever. I arrived quickly at the ivy covered house, and pressed the door bell. I waited for a minute or two, then small plodding footsteps came.

'James?' A very sleepy looking Ally said pulling open the door. She was still wearing her ducky onesie (Rule 231 of the NM code states all members must wear onesies to sleep in which is why I was currently rocking robot onesie) Her hair was rainbow coloured, like it always was when she woke up in the morning. Something about the combination of her metamorphmagus abilities, and her vivid dreams mean she always wakes up with this crazy bright rainbow coloured hair.  
'What are you doing here?' She yawned crinkling her nose and putting her hair back in to it's normal blonde waves. You might wonder why, with an ability to have hair any cut or style on the planet she just has blonde hair, and well that's because she likes to match her twin, Frankie.  
'Code red situation, I called Mum "Ginevra".' I said pretending to bow my head in shame. Ally laughed. She stuck her hand out, and ruffled my hair. She's one of the only people on the entire planet I will let touch my precious hair.

'Oosh.' Said Ally. 'Bad move, Jamesie Boy.'  
'I know it was Allywally' I said in my deep and tremendously sexy voice.

'Come in, Mum's at the pub already, and Dad's in one of our green houses. Frankie's still sleeping.' She shot me a devious look. 'Lets wake him up, shall we?'She began to run through her small cosy house. I followed her up the familiar stair case, and in to her brother's room, where her twin was still slumbering. Ally walked in to the room confidently, and bent down next to Frankie's ear.

'Franke, wake up, James is here!' She shouted in to his ear, causing him to fall out of bed. She took a picture of his of course, with the white sticker covered camera she always keeps around her neck. Ally is always taking bloody pictures, especially embarrassing ones which she puts in a special photo album she likes to call "The Black Mail Book". She has at least four pages for every person she knows, and around a hundred for all of us NMs.

'Hey James.' Frankie groaned, staggering to his feet. He wore his green onesie with pink pigs on it.

'Ooh! Jamesie, I wanna show you something.' Ally said grabbing my large hand in her own smaller one. She pulled me out of Frankie's room, leaving the dazed sleepy boy behind to get dressed. She took me in to her own room.

Every surface of her room is covered in potted plants, both muggle and magical ones. She's crazy about Herbology, she knows so much, I swear she's going to be some kind of genius ones day... or maybe an evil genius. Only time will tell.

She's even got this one mimbulus mimbletonia that she's had since she was five. She treats it like a pet... actually she treats it like a person. She takes it every where with her. It's called Mindy.  
'Look Jamesie!' She said. She held a plant pot in her hand, and pushed it forwards so I could see it. 'It's a Venoumous Tantacular! A baby one! Isn't it cute!' She asked hugging it tightly.  
'Uhh...it's adorable' I answered trying to distance myself from it by pretending to look at Ally's beauty products which I have to admit she didn't have many of considering the fact she always managed to stand next to Dom the part Veela and still look stunning.  
'I know right!' She said happily kissing it's pot, and placing it back down.'Do you wanna get the rest of the gang before trying to apologise to your Mum?' She asked holding back her laughter.  
'That would be good, that way if she kills me they'll be witnesses!' I said laughing. I grabbed a hair brush off her vanity table (which held more plants than make up). Running the brush through my hair a few times, and then messing it up, I looked in to the mirror. Of course I look dashingly handsome.  
'Should I get dressed or is this going to be a onesie party day?' She asked, taking the hair brush back off me to use it on her own hair.  
'Party day' I answered as she went to put on perfume. Once she did, she smelled like she always did. Mangos, vanilla and plants.

'Frankie, it's a onesie party day!' Ally yelled walking straight back in to Frankie's room. Frankie's room had no plants at all, but instead, was full of muggle stuff.

'I don't need to change in to day clothes?'Frankie asked. Me and Ally nodded. 'Awesome sauce.' Frankie grinned. The three of us quickly walked downstairs, and in to the Longbottom's back garden.

'Daddy!' Ally called.

'Yes, Alice?' Neville apperead out one of the four greenhouses the Longbottom's own. His eyes ran over the three of us and he sighed. 'Onesie party day?' He asked.

'Yes!' We all shouted at once. He laughed, and shook his head. 'Have fun.' He said, walking back in to his greenhouse. Ally turned around quickly, and ran in to the floo.

'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes upper floor house.' She said, throwing the floo powder in to the fireplace. Frankie went next, and then I went. I landed smoothly in the Johnson-Weasley apartment above their shop.

'Upstairs.' Aunt Angie told me with out looking up from her copy of Quidditch Quarterly. Ally and Frankie where both already half way up the stair case, so I jogged to catch up with them.  
'We should burst in and jump on the bed' Whispered Ally when we got to the top of the stairs. I looked at Frankie, and we both nodded. We grinned at Ally. She held three fingers up, and slowly but them down one by one. When there where no fingers left, she pushed open the door. We all burst in and on to Freddy's bed. He woke up quickly, and started laughing. We kept jumping, and Freddy even got up and joined us. Then, there was a massive crack. The bed suddenly broke in half, and we all fell to the ground.

'Ohh shizzle.' Ally said. She landed on top of us, so she had to be the first one to get up.

'Well done guys.' Freddy laughed.  
'Oh for Merlins sake!' Aunt Angie strode in to the room. She'd obviously heard the noise and come in to check on us. 'Fredrick Mischief Weasly! What do you have to say for youself?'She shouted. Now before you wonder, no Freddy's legal name is not Fredrick Mischeif Weasly. It's Fred Mischeif Weasly. Uncle George picked the middle name.

'They where the ones jumping on it!' Freddy threw us under the bus. He's always been the type of friend I'd trust with my life, but not any of my possessions.

'And whose fault is it that you weren't awake when your friends called for you in the middle of the afternoon, so they jumped on your bed to wake you up?'She yelled in reply.

'Fine.' Muttered Freddy. When you got in a fight with Aunt Angie, it was better just to tell her she right, even if she wasn't. She fixed the bed quickly with her wand.  
'Pyjama party?' She asked raising an eye brow and looking from Ally to Frankie to me.  
'I prefer the term onesie party day' I said putting on a posh voice.

'As do I' Ally put on her posh voice.  
'Okay well, get out lost then, before you break anything else.' She shooed us out of the room, hiting us lightly with her rolled up magazine. 'And if you could stay out of trouble for like five minutes that would be good!'  
'But dear mother Mischief is my middle name' Freddy said winking. Aunt Angie had gotten this excuse from him far too many times, so she hit him again with the magazine for good messure. She then walked off, muttering something about "damn kids".

'Where to, guys?' Freddy asked. He was wearing a leopard print onesie that went great with his auburn hair.

'Dom's and then we'll walk to Avery's from there.' Ally said. Although I was the leader of the group, Ally was like my mouth, and often did the announcing.  
Once we arrived at Dom's to our disappointment we didn't get to wake her up due to the fact she'd managed to get up before dinner for once. Although, she was luckily still in her pink onesie that read "I'm a princess" across the arse. We had to wait awkardly in her ruffle filled living room, until she finished brushing out her strawberry blonde hair which took her nearly ten minutes to brush out. Avery lived up the lane from Dom's house, so we ran all the way singing an acapella version of "Saftey Dance". When we got to Avery's house, she was sleeping outside on her trampoline. Her onesie was black, with red devil horns on the hood.

'Be back before seven.' Her big sister Leela ordered. Leela looks after Avery. She's sweet for a big sister, but also just really really dumb. Avery really got the brains in her family, even if she uses them for evil. With the full team assembled we went back to Dom's. Although no one was at Dom's house as of present, it was also empty of food. So, the tough descison to head back to mine just had to be made.

I made every one else floo to my house first. I sent Ally first of course. Mum loves that girl. However, it seemed Ally hadn't been able to calm mum down,because as I arrived through the floo, mum was waiting cross armed for me.  
'Ginerva huh?' She said glaring at me. Dad, Al and Lils where stood on the upper floor inside balcony watching and laughing silently.  
'I'm really sorry Mum I didn't mean to say it! I love you!' I added in quickly at the end in hopes of it softening the blow.  
'Whatcha doing today kids?' She said smiling at the rest of the gang, ignoring me.  
'Onesie party day' Said Ally grinning. Yes! Go Ally work your charm and soften Mum up! Mum smiled at Ally, and then turned around to face me. Her face was emotionless.  
'OK then James. My punishment for you is...'  
'Drum roll please Freddy' She asked. Freddy banged the table in a dramatic manner. 'You're banned from the NM for two hours.' She annouced. We all gasped. I'd never gone that long with out seeing or talking to at least one of them before, apart from when we where sleeping.  
'Anything but that Mum!' I whailed dramatically, falling to my knees begging. (Though in a totally cool way).  
'Nope that's your punishment deal with it.' She said smirking 'Go to your room, say your goodbyes while I get your owl and muggle walky-talkies, and magic mirrors out out.' She said exiting the room. I turned to my friends, and pretended to start crying. I deseve an oscar.  
'Avery' I said hugging her 'These are my final words of wisdom- dump that ass of a Ravenclaw you're dating.'

'Not happening.'She replied sassily.  
'Dom' I said moving on to her 'Don't let the Bridezilla kill Teddy'

'I'm not going anywhere near that mess.' Dom replied. I chose to ignore her.  
'Freddy. You can have my prank stuff if I don't make it out alive' I said as Freddy pretended to cry, blowing his nose on a massive handkerchief.

I placed my hands on Frankie's shoulders.'Frankie, Stop Ally from becoming the crazy plant lady'  
'It's too late for thats' Frankie laughed earning him a slap on the arm from Ally.  
'Ally, take care of Melissa'(My Pygmy puff) I said and she hugged me tightly, wiping away a fake tear.  
'James go to your room then if you're done with the death speeches' Mum said laughing.  
'I am don't worry' I said storming off to my room; this was gonna be a long two hours.

**Narrated**  
'OK I put a camera in his room if you lot want to stay and watch James' decent in to madness' Ginny said laughing, making a giant bowl of popcorn and passing it around as they all watched, laughing.

**James' pov.**  
'Dear diary' I said out loud because Mum had taken all the paper out of my room, 'It's been four minutes since I saw or heard from a NM and my insanity is starting to set in'  
'I miss them all so much!' I dramaticly wailed rolling about on the floor.  
'Freddy's smell of gun powder.  
Dom's over the top makeup which rubs off on you when you hug her.  
Frankie's annoying laugh.  
Ally's lock picking skills' I paused. 'Which if she was nice she would be using to get me out right now!' I shouted,vaguely hoping she would come and rescue me. She could be my knight in shining armour. I bet I'd even look fine as a princess.

'I miss Avery's sluttyness.e  
I MISS IT ALL' I wailed, pretending to shoot my self with my fingers.  
'I EVEN MISS MINDY!' I wailed. Suddenly, the door swung open,and Mindy, the plant, was shoved in. I looked at the hidious thing,and reluctantly moved my hand closer to it, to grab the note it had on the front.

_To Jamesie Boy,_

_You hurt Mindy,I'll hurt your face :)_

_From Alls_

It read.  
'YOU'RE SO FUNNY MUM' I shouted realising she had probably put a camera or something in my room so I got up and started to do a chicken dance before doing a one person mexican wave for a few minutes.  
Then I started singing the NM's song (Flash Gordon) to myself very loudly and purposely off key before I decided to dance around my room singing "I'm Sexy and I know it" very loudly striking provocative poses.  
I then decided to fill the remanding one and a half hours doing the kind of slut dancing Aves does.  
'Thanks for scaring us all for life' Mum said smirking,when she finally opened the door.  
'Mo probs.' I said winking before barging past her downstairs to where the NMs where waiting.  
'Alls that plant of yours is evil' I said tackling her to the ground. She laughed.  
'Is not! It's adorable' She said wriggling out from under me and running up to my room to get it.  
'I see my slutty dance lessons payed off' Avery said winking and hugging me. (See Aves is awesome she knows she's a slut and owns it.)

'That it did. But I like to think I've always known how to shake it.'

'What's "it"?' Dom asked she shook her head hopelessly.  
'James mate I think I'm traumatised by the fact you know what I smell like' Said Freddy laughing.  
'Hey we share a dorm!' I said defensively.  
'Over the top make up?' Dom asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.  
'Yep deal with it cuz' I said winking just and Ally walked back in to the room talking with Lily and carrying that damn awful plant.  
'Son I'm impressed by your dance skills' Dad said walking in to the room. He carried a bowl of ceral. Albus was following him in. He chuckled to himself.  
'I'm amazed you didn't break anything this time you danced' Said Albus laughing.  
'That vase shouldn't of been there' I said narrowing my eyes and sticking out my tongue.

'James, it was on the dining room shelf' Lily said laughing.  
'What are you doing today then?' I asked my sister, quickly changing the subject. I don't like to talk about the vase inccident.  
'Well I'm going to Ally's house to help make decorations' Said Lils.  
'What on Earth are you making decorations for?' I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.  
'You've forgotten haven't you' Said Ally in a tone which some how mixed, pissed off, hurt and muderous together.  
'Forgotten what?' I asked feeling bad.  
'Mine and Ally's 17th is tomorrow.' Said Frankie looking a bit pissed I'd forgotten. They where the babies of the group, nearly every year I forgot this fact though, and convinced myself there where no birthdays in the summer... apart from Mum's...and Dad's... I foget a lot of birthdays, okay?  
'Ohhh' I said looking back at Ally who's hair was turning bright red, a sign she was about to kill me.  
'Ally leave him' Said my Sister pulling Ally away who miming very graphically that she was going to kill me... and then make me ice cream? I dunno, Ally wasn't good a miming.  
'Well done Son' Said Dad sitting down on the sofa and turning the t.v on to normal telly instead of the one from the camera Mum put in my room.  
'Smooth' Commented Albus before starting a conversation with Freddy.  
'You know between forgetting our birthday and calling Mindy evil she might actually kill you' Said Frankie laughing at my situation. Frankie being the cool person he was, didn't seem to care I'd forgotten his birthday.  
'Dude it's not funny your sister is scary' I said looking terrified.  
'You better go buy her a nice birthday present to make up for it' Dad said turning around and looking at me.  
'Like what?' I asked.  
'Go get dressed and I'll take you to get something' Said Dad putting down his bowl of cereal.  
'It's a onesie party day!' I said looking horrified at the prospect of taking it off.  
'James Son I'm not taking you to Diagon Ally in that'  
'Fine' I sighed running upstairs and quickly getting changed in to a pair of jeans and a blue top pulling a pair of robes over the top. Then I ran back downs st before running down stairs to meet with Dad. In the living room Frankie, Freddy and Albus where sat in from of the tv, controllers in their hands, and yelling pashionatly at the tv. They didn't even bother to look at me as I walked in from of the tv, to where dad was standing.

'Boys, Gin's still in the house if you need anything.' Dad told them. They weren't listening, but I guess it made him feel safer to say it. Me and dad walked out the house, and up our path until we where off our land. We then apperated to diagon ally.

'What do you want to get Frankie?' Dad asked.

'I've got him a present.'

Dad raised an eyebrow. 'If you've got him a present why haven't you got Ally one?' 'Because I brought it was a chirstmas present for Frankie, and forgot where I put it.' I could help but laugh a little. I was hilarious. Dad rolled his eyes.

'So what do you want to get Ally?' Dad asked as we strolled along the busy street.  
'Well she likes quidditch and plants' I answered immediately.  
'Right' Dad laughed, 'Well your Mother and I bought her a Holyhead Harpie's jersey, I think your Sister got her a necklace with a snitch on it and Al and his mates all put their money together to buy her a practice snitch'

'How was I the only person in the family who forgot her birthday?' I groaned. 'I'm the one whose her best friend. Dad laughed.

'Hate to break this to you son, but we are quite attached to Ally too. She is my god-daughter.' He said. Frankie's godparents where Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf. Dad suddenly pulled me in to an expensive jewellery shop. I looked around. This stuff was over sparkly, over priced, and not what Ally would like in the least.  
'Dad I can't afford any of this stuff' I muttered looking around.  
'I'll pay if you just pick something' He said.

'Ally wont even wear any of this stuff. Big rings she wont wear because they don't fit under her gardening gloves, necklaces she don't wear because she'll get strangled during quidditch and she's not that girly' I said. Dad shook his head at me.

'You are aware that although she doens't wear all pink all the time, she's still girly, and it might upset her if you think she's not? She's not a boy, James.' Dad told me. Something in his tone told me this statement might go deeper than just jewlerry. 'Get her a charm bracelet. It's meaningful, it wont strangle her when she plays, and it'll go under her gardening gloves.'

'This dad, if why you have a wife.' I grinned, taking his advice and going to look at the charms. In the end, I decided to get her a goblin made silver bracelet, a broomstick charm, a snitch charm, a mimblous mimbletontia charm, a cake charm, an A charm and a duckie charm. (Ally loves ducks hence her onseie.) Dad paid the bill, (which came to 50 galleons! Thank goodness Dad was paying) and I was hopeful that Ally might not kill me over this present choice.  
'Thanks Dad' I said shirking the box and putting it in my pocket. Dad nodded.

'It's okay, son. But, I want to talk to you.' He said pulling me through the Leaky through the Leaky (Where we said hi to Mrs Longbottom) and in to Muggle London. (I also needed to get an outfit for this party.)  
'Son what is Ally to you exactly?' He asked slowly. My eyebrows shot up.

'She's Ally.' I felt confused as to where this was going.  
'Son I'm going to come out and ask you. Do you like her as more than a friend?' Dad asked seriously.

'Well yeah, more than a friend- a best friend.'  
'No' Sighed Dad 'Do you like like her as in find her attractive and want to date her?'  
'Well she's hot and stuff my so are Dom and Aves and Dom's my cousin.'  
'Hot and stuff' Dad laughed. 'Just think about it Son because I think you might'  
'OK...' I said feeling a little confused. 'Do you know what two people should really just get it on?' I said laughing.  
'Dom and Frankie?' Dad asked.  
'Good point but no, Al and Eveline!' I said laughing. (Eveline moved in with Teddy when she was 12 and ever since then the sexual tension between those two has been unbearable.  
'Don't say anything about that in front of Al' Dad said his tone getting serious.  
'Yeash Dad it was just a joke'  
'I know but don't' He said as we stopped in front of a big suit shop. We went in, and I quickly picked out a very sexy black tux, pimp cane and fedora.  
'You'll sure look snazzy in that Son' Dad said laughing and paying the lady behind the counter with muggle money.  
'That I will' I said walking back to the Leaky where I flooed back to the house carrying the bags while Dad flooed after me walking in to the living room where Ally was currently sitting on the couch, the rest of my family (just the Potters and Teddy not all the Wotters) the rest of the gang and Albus' mates (Rosie, Scorpius, Roxy and Eveline). Every one was crowded around Ally, and she seemed to be holding a photo album. Every one laughed hysterically as she turned the page.  
Shit.  
The black mail book.  
'Ally!' I screamed pouncing on her, and ripping the book from her hands.  
'Shit' I said as I just realised she was just showing them pictures of her parent's wedding.  
'James!' She screamed trying to throw me off.  
'Sorry!' I said handing her back the photo album. 'I thought it was the black mail book!'  
'No.' She said 'It wasn't however that is a good idea' she said turning towards the floo.  
'No!' I said diving and grabbing hold of her leg.  
'Fine' She said shaking me off. By her tone, she was still annoyed with me. 'Broom race around the house.' She said. She knowns she's faster than me, and she also knows I will never say that outloud.  
'Fine' I glared following her outside and in to the broom shed. Inside she picked up my old Firebolt 100 while I took my Nimbus 4000. We both mounted our brooms. Every one had come outside to watch.  
'Three' Aves yelled.  
'Two.'  
'One. Go!' She shouted. Ally shot off, pulling herself as close to the broom as possible to make her go faster. She cut it close as she went round first corner of the house, only missing it by an inch. I followed her, hot on her tail,trying to over take, but failing as she went round the last corner, landing seconds before I did.  
'No!' I screamed dramaticly as Ally did a victory dance. Teddy picked her up, and span her around and around. Then, they started one of their famous "hair offs" (Being both metamorphmegagi they often had competitions to see who could do the craziest hair. At the moment Ally had a rainbow afro while Teddy had an electric blue mohawk.)  
'Who's staying for lunch?' Mum asked and every one shot up their hand including Teddy.

'Ted don't you have wedding planning to do with Vicky?' (They where getting married soon.)  
'Exactly' He said laughing. He lost his hair off with Ally, who had made her hair look like snakes.  
'OK' Mum said laughing a lot 'Jacket potatoes?' She asked before going in and putting a whole ton of them in the oven, 'I swear' She said to me, Lils and Al. 'Your mates are going to drive us out of house and home the amount they eat' She laughed causing a large chorus of "Heys!"  
'I love you all really!' She said hugging Ally who was standing next to her 'How's my favourite god child?' She asked causing both Rosie and Teddy to pretend to be offended.  
'I'm good apart from you have an evil Son' She said laughing obviously forgiving me.  
'Alls you love me!' I said grabbing her and picking her up.  
'Do I now?' She said rolling her eyes.  
'Hey!' Mum shouted picking up her bottle of spray water, squirting it on Rose and Scorp who had been snogging on the couch.

'Sorry' They both mumbled not meaning it (We caught them snogging a lot.)  
'You better be or I'm going to do get Ron' Mum laughed as Rose looked horrified. 'I'm joking Rosie'  
'Phew' Rosie said going back to snogging Scorp making Mum squirt them with the water again.  
'Am I forgiven?' I asked Ally sending her my most charming smile.  
'For now' She said dryly before breaking in to a smile.


End file.
